Data World of Traverse Town
(In a dark alley in a small town, Sora awakes to a dog licking his face. Sora opens his eyes and looks around slowly, but tries to fall asleep again. The dog pounces on him and he shouts, now alert. The dog looks at him as he stands, but soon runs away) Sora: Hey! (He runs out of the alley and notices the unfamiliar surroundings) Sora: Huh? How did I...? Mickey: Hey, Sora. Are you all right? Sora: Mickey! Where am I? What happened to me now? Mickey: You must've been taken someplace else. Tell me about what ya see around you. Sora: Looks like some kind of town. Hey, wait! The island! What happened back on the island? Mickey: All the blocks disappeared. You did a great job, Sora. Sora: Whew! Am I glad to hear that. So, now I'm in a strange town... But why? Is this place full of glitches, too? Mickey: I don't know yet, but it could be. Would you mind checkin' it out and takin' a look around? Sora: All right, I'll see what I can find. Mickey (narrating): Something strange was happening in that world too. Huey, Dewey, and Louie decided to go investigate. You took off to find 'em, 'cause you promised Cid you'd bring 'em back safe and sound. (Back in the real world, the screen is now full of static) Donald: Boy, does that bring back memories. Goofy: Oh yeah, I remember it, too. Donald: That's where we met Sora on our first adventure. Goofy (counting his fingers): And also Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, too. Wonder how those guys are doin'. Crash: Don't know. Mickey: Interesting. So that's where you three became friends. Optimus: Even Ryan, that's where you seven became friends to him. Goofy: I got a question for ya. When the journal got all digitized, we found the old entries, right? (Mickey nods) Goofy: So, does that mean the Pluto that woke Sora up is the Pluto that's just made of his data? Mickey: Why do ya ask, Goof? Optimus: Yeah, why? Goofy: Well, I'm wonderin' if there are data versions of all of us inside there, too. Matau: Yeah, maybe the version of us are here too. Mickey: Huh, that's a good question. Jiminy, what do ya think? Jiminy: I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that I don't actually have an answer to that question. As you know, the bugs are blocking our access to all of the data. It's quite possible that the entire data world has been fragmented, and that it's not a whole entity like we first thought. We just haven't figured it out. (They all appear forlorn) Mickey: Hmm... Donald: Wak! Wait! It's okay. Sora and Ryan are the hero. Goofy & Jiminy: Oh, yeah! Mickey: You're right. I'm sure Sora and Ryan will lead us to the answer. Mickey (narrating): When you found Ryan with Huey, he had a fragment of light. You sent him back to Cid's and then found Dewey. He had a light fragment, too. Then you found Louie, and one more light fragment. They created a Keyhole, but with a piece missing. After that you took Louie and headed to Cid's. (Sora, Ryan and Louie return to the First District and Sora gasps as they encounter 2 man in the black coat) Ryan: Louie, you have to go back to Cid. (He nods and leaves. Sora and Ryan speaks to the unknown man) Sora: I hope you're happy with all the trouble you've caused! Ryan: Yeah! (He tosses a block of light to Sora) Sora: What's this? Hey, is this another fragment? Ryan: Why did you give it to us? (The man has vanished) Sora: Huh? Where'd he---? (Sora takes another fragment out from his pocket and the two combine in a flash of light to form a Keyhole) Ryan: A Keyhole! Sora: I knew it. This is exactly like the Keyhole that guy left for me back on the island. Mickey: Sora, Ryan, can ya hear me? Ryan: Yeah Sora: Mickey. We found another Keyhole like the one from the island. If this works the same way as the one before, all we gotta do is defeat whatever enemy is inside this Keyhole. Optimus Let me see if I understand... You're thinkin' this one might do the trick too? The source of the glitches for the world you're in might be inside that Keyhole? Ryan: That's right! We'll crawl inside and give that thing a piece of my mind. When I'm done, the town oughta be just fine. Hey, I gotta try. Mickey: Okay, but just promise me that you'll be careful, Ryan, Sora. Sora: You can count on that! (Sora and Ryan points their Keyblade at the Keyhole and opens it. They defeats the Heartless inside and emerges back in the First District covered in a golden glow, which fades as he holsters his Keyblade over his shoulder) Sora: Did you see me? How do you like that? Ryan: Um, Sora... (Sora looks around and sees piles of blocks still scattered around town) Sora: Huh? Why are the blocks still here? Am I missing something? Optimus: That Heartless's power must be lingering. But don't worry. All you gotta do is use YOUR power, Ryan, Sora, and that'll end the glitches here once and for all! Sora: Use our power? Mickey: You bet. You've got a power that's yours alone. Use the Keyblade and lock that Keyhole for good! Sora: All right! Here goes! (He and Ryan shoots a beam of light from his Keyblade and locks the Keyhole. Sora catches his breath and looks around to find the blocks gone) Mickey: Thank you, boys! Because of you, this world's mystery is solved. Sora: Yeah! But...what about that guy in the black hood? I mean, he could be the one behind this whole mess. Ryan: Don't know, but we will find them. Meanwhile (On the computer screen, Traverse Town turns to static and the alarm flashes red) Jiminy: It's another new entry! (The pages turn to again say "There are more hurts than the one you have just undone.") Mickey: Hmm, it looks to me like a new message gets added every time a world inside the journal's repaired. Donald: Yeah! Just like before. Sci-Ryan: See. (They look up at the monitor expectantly. Static flies onto the screen and a scene plays showing Donald and Goofy's first introduction to Sora in Traverse Town. The three clasp hands together and smile. In the background, Pluto sniffs the ground, walking around a corner in the Third District. His ears perk up and he lifts a paw, seeing a large portal appear in the wall. He runs toward it and jumps inside, the portal closing behind him. The scene ends in static) Donald: That's funny. We were there... Was Pluto with us? Jiminy: Well, I sure didn't write anything like that in the journal. Goofy: Hey, do you fellas think that maybe the journal's tryin' to tell us somethin'? (Three black shapes move along the tiled floor of the Library and lift their heads out, revealing each two glowing yellow eyes. The Shadow Heartless catch Donald's eye and he screams, scaring Goofy off balance. Jiminy whirls around, his hat bouncing off his head and Mickey's gaze turns serious) Mickey: Heartless!? Jiminy: Here in the castle? But how? Bertram: I don't know! (Mickey spins through the air and summons his Keyblade, Donald watching. Goofy shields his face and covers his eyes. Mickey slices through each of the Heartless in turn and faces his companions as his Keyblade disappears) Mickey: We gotta check the rest of the castle now! Optimus: Wait for me! (He rushes over to the door as Donald and the others race after him and Optimus. Mickey and Optimus rushes on the door with all his might as Donald reaches him, out of breath) Mickey: It won't open! (They help push on the door as Mickey slams his fist against it) Mickey: Hey! Hello! Anybody out there? Optimus: We're stuck inside! (Jiminy hops over and Donald sinks to the floor) Jiminy: This is not our day. (Donald knocks on the door, out of ideas) Mickey: Well, fellas, I hate to say this, but we're trapped. Donald: We're what!? But there could be Heartless roaming the castle. Sci-Ryan: I wonder who make the door stuck? (They give a worried look as the computer alarm goes off again) Mickey: Huh? (He rushes off to look at the screen) Jiminy: Huh? (Jiminy follows. The journal's pages turn) Jiminy: What's that? Spikewave: Another Entry. Mickey (reading): "Undo the hurt to unbar the way"? Goofy: Gawrsh, we're tryin'. It said we've already undone some of it, right? Mickey: Well then, we'll just have to keep going, repairing the journal's data as fast as we can. (Donald nods. The world on the screen flashes) Jiminy: Woah! Your Majesty, I think Sora and Ryan just might've reached the next world! (Jiminy hops onto the keyboard and presses a pink key, revealing Ryan and Sora in Bricksburg) Donald: But we gotta do something about the castle. Mickey: I'm as worried as you are, Donald, but right now our best hope is fixing up the journal. (They nod) Donald: Okay. (They continue to watch the monitor)